Who the Hell Do You Think You Are?
by Gungan53
Summary: Repton is forced to take care of a princess with an additude that rivals his own until the death of her daughter when she goes mental. I do not own storm hawks. Repton/Oc Oc/Oc Rated T for character deaths and language.
1. Chapter 1

"What! I will not babysit some over protected princess!" Roared repton. Master Cyclonis glared at him.

"It is the only way to get the draconians on our side. I'd have dark Ace do it, but he's not qualified for the job." She replied cooly. Then her tone changed to that of a pissed of tyrant( which she is.) "You'll watch her, or I'll destroy that pathetic excuse for a terra bogaton. Repton growled, but bowed his head.

"Fine." He agreed. Cyclonis smirked and handed him a map.

"Here are the direction to Terra Draconia." she said as he grudgingly took the map.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Terra Draconia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! You can't make me leave! I have a combat tournament in three days! And I'll be damned if i have to forfeit the match to Kadmi!" Screamed a female draconian with aqua marine scales and golden markings. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled into messy bun. She looked human but was scaled from the collerbone down. She also had a tail and dragon ears. Being a female she didn't have wings. Her blazing saphire eyes glared at a cowering bonze. Draconian guard. He looked like a dragon except with a human shaped body, and broad batlike wings.

"We'll then Selendra your damned, because I have to go to a conference on the far side and none of the royal caretakers will watch you." Said a golden draconan Male. There was a knock on the door. Selendra gracefully glided to the doors and opened them.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded glaring dagers at repton and his brothers. Repton growled and pushed past her.

"Out of my way I have Bussiness with King Tolkaz." He snarled. His brothers followed, avoiding the intense glare of Selendra.

"You must be the Raptors. Cyclonis said you would be able to handle my fireball of a daughter." Replied Tolkaz turning to look at Selendra as she punched one of the butlers.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you little Wyrmling!" She yelled punching him again. Tolkaz laughed.

"Quite the spirited one. Selendra, quit tormenting the servants and meet you new caretakers." He demanded in a stern tone. Selendra huffed and walked over to the Raptors.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you. My names is Selendra. Stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine." she half heartedly introduced herself.

"Selendra, you are to do what is told of you and Repton here does have permission to use force." Replied Tolkaz.

"uh, how about this. You let me compete in the competition and i'll try to do what i'm told." She negotiated.

"Very well." Agreed Tolkaz. Selendra smiled showing her razor sharp fangs.

Three days later the tournament began. Selendra had won the sword fighting and, hand to hand combat competitions. It was then time for the aerial combat portion. She climbed into a B-15 (i know they used skimmers but I had to put this in here). The sheild to the cockpit closed and she started up he engine. Every one sounded off.

"Red eagle, you ready?" asked her partner Devarak.

"Roger that Blue eagle, I'm ready to go." she replied. Repton and his brothers were tuned into Selendra's frequency. Soon the jets took off into the air. After half an hour it was down to Selendra's team and Kadmi's team.

"Hey boss, how come the princess is the only girl the competitions?" asked Leugy. Suddenly Selendra's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Blue eagle I've been hit. Let's play a little game of left or right." An amused tone was present in her voice.

Suddenly Selendra and Kadmi's jets were racing twards eachother. A jaet followed each of them. Just as they were about to hit. Selendra went left, Devarak went right, and the opposing jets collided in the air.

"Selendra and Devarak win the final portion. Our Overall winner of the tournament and 48 thousand crowns is Selendra." Said the announcer. everyone cheered. After selendra collected her trophy and money she started walking off tward an old rundown house. The raptors followed her.

"Where are you going?" Ordered repton.

"There's something I have to do." She answered in and almost saddened voice. She approached the house and knocked on the door. An elderly draconian man answered the door.

"Selendra, good to see you my child." He cooed embracing her. An old female approached and encompassed selendra in her arms.

"I'm glad your here." she said in a sollem tone.

"Where is she?" She asked. The woman looked sad.

"She's in her room. She doesn't have much time." She replied. Selendra ran into a room with a pink door and called out to a young Draconian girl who was only five years old.

"Elameare, can you hear me?" She entered the room to see the child laying in a bed. Her scales were a sickly green color. Repton entered the room followed by hs brothers and the elderly couple.

"Mamma, Today's my birthday." She weakly called to Selendra.

" I know. Happy birthday baby." She said pulling the child into her arms.

"Momma, why am I so sleepy?" She asked.

"You just haven't gotten enough sleep." She lied. The girls eyes were starting to droop. "There you go, don't fight it. Sleep is good for you. And don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up." She whispered to the dieing child. Soon the girl's eyes closed and her breathing ceased. Tears cascaded down her face as she held her daughter's body closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a male Draconian in black preist robes, with red cords binding his wings, rushed into the room. He had jet black scales, gold stripes that ran from his snout to his tail, and a scar over his right eye.

"Sorry I'm late, our youth group had a crisis on hand. How's Elameare" He asked looking around the room. When his eyes rested on Selendra his heart sank. "Elameare." He whispered in disbelief. He walked over and knelt next to them. "Selendra? Darlig, will you be alright?" He asked concerned. She turned to him with lifeless eyes.

"This never would have happened if I had just told father about us." She whispered solemly.

"Your father would have killed all three of us if he had found out." Objected the male draconian.

"Then at least we would have all been living in Forlan with jurale, and veild smling upon our family." She said staring into his Ember eyes.

Repton was confused. The elder male could see it and began to explain.

"It is against the law for a princess to marry some one below her ran. She met Cailen over there Eight years ago. The married after their first year to gether, then a year later, Elameare was born. They had to keep their family a secret for the punnishment of marrying outside your rank is death." He explicated in a depressing tone. Repton didn't care. He walked up to Selendra.

"Get your things, were leaving now."He ordered. Selendra looked at his and suddenly passed out.

When she woke up she was on an airship. The people all wore red uniforms. She recognized them as Tallons. She got up and looked outside the door. She saw a guard and caught his attention.

"Where am I? Am I inside a giant fishy?" She asked with a childlike tone. The guard looked at her and pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Repton. I think something is wrong with the princess. She just asked if we were in a jiant fish." Repton sat there confused.

"That idiot woman." He sighed exasperatedly.

Bet you guys thought Selendra and repton were going to get together huh?

Sorry it's so short. I have a lot of stuff to do.


End file.
